Phantom Girl
The Phantom Girlhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651854985508945920 is one of the first Easter Eggs in Yandere Simulator. Her identity will become very obvious at some point in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/693278117658374144 She can only be seen if the player takes a photo in the girls' bathroom on the third floor, in the center of the bathroom. In the November 15th, 2015 Build, she was in the girls' bathroom on the right side of the school. No matter where Yandere-chan is, the Phantom Girl will always be looking at her. YandereDev has stated that she was killed by a knife stabhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641813698256900096 from Ryoba Aishi around April of 1989.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651520343064993792 As of the June 16th, 2015 Build, the Phantom Girl is now located in the girls' bathroom on the third floor instead of her former location, which was under the sakura tree behind the school. The former area was just used for testing purposes, since the bathroom wasn't programmed before.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/613112080535715841 There may be an event where a member of the Occult Club can interact with the Phantom Girl. To avoid a time paradox, the Phantom Girl may be killed in the intro animation for 1980s Mode.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653768586410881024 Appearance When she was first implemented, the Phantom Girl was translucent and had no pupils. She also had the same hairstyle as Yandere-chan. She would always wear the second female uniform, regardless of customization. In early versions, when the player touched the Phantom Girl, their uniform would change to black and red. However, this feature is no longer available in current builds since it was reported countless times as a "bug". As of the September 23rd, 2016 Build, when shown in photographs, she is no longer translucent. She has pale grey skin, a ripped version of the default uniform, short brown bobbed hair and wears a hitaikakushi on her head. She has a completely black face aside from one glowing yellow eye. She also has 2 blue flames beside her. Description "The first tragedy. A flower plucked far too soon. She can not yet rest."http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Background The Mysterious Tapes give a hint to her backstory, given that Ryoba Aishi was the second yandere and the Phantom Girl's death instigated The Journalist meeting the yandere. The Phantom Girl died sometime in the April of 1989. The Journalist says that there was a murder at a local high school in Mysterious Tape #1. Mysterious Tape #3 shows that "the girl who was murdered at the beginning of the school year had a crush on the same boy that was being stalked," which is why Yandere-chan's mother killed the Phantom Girl. Myth Some of the information here may be outdated, as many things have changed. An early blog post on YandereDev's WordPress, named "Halloween and DLC" featured some ideas for the game, which included the Phantom Girl. "As it was told, Yandere-chan's mother was a yandere girl in high school and killed a female student in one of the school’s bathrooms. The player can actually see the ghost of the girl that Yandere-chan’s mother killed by walking into the bathroom and taking a picture. But what if that ghost had a chance to take revenge on Yandere-chan’s mother, by thwarting her daughter? The ghost might decide to channel all of her energy into gaining a physical form, and romancing Senpai before Yandere-chan can confess to him. Yandere-chan would not be able to “kill” the ghost, and would have to expel her using unconventional methods. Perhaps the Occult Club would hold the key to getting rid of her, The Ghost may also be one of the rivals." Trivia *The Phantom Girl can be seen in the Horror Game. *The Phantom Girl was suggested by an anonymous fan of the game,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/631615093738868736 but YandereDev doesn't know what inspired that person's idea.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661670790111166464 YandereDev also states that in the first month of development he wanted to add ghostshttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/621515596744658944 which means that he must have had the desire but the anonymous fan gave the substance to the making of the Phantom Girl. **A ghost haunting a bathroom is also a common myth in Japanese schools.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663246881812672512 *More will be revealed about the ghost in Story Mode.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/631258757922553856 *The Phantom Girl was implemented in the March 15th, 2015 Build. *YandereDev has stated that she and the Student Council President were the beginning and end of everything. The Phantom Girl was the beginning, and the Student Council President was the end.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/697314267842740225 * The Phantom Girl appearing only in photographs is a reference to the urban legend that sometimes ghosts appear in photographs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641843752068186112 * The Phantom Girl also shares many similarities with the Japanese urban myth of Hanako-san (a legend most similar to the western Bloody Mary). The legend states that if one enters the girls' bathroom on the third floor, and knocks the the door of the third stall and asks, "Are you there Hanako-san?", a voice will respond and inside is the ghost itself.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanako-san *She appears in the 3rd floor dark bathroom. *It's possible that she may be a DLC rival.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2014/10/31/dlc-discussion/ Illustrations L.png|The Phantom Girl's cameo in the horror game. April 15th, 2016. Phantomgirlghost.png|The Phantom Girl from the Yandere Simulator website. Gallery 2-2-16PhantomGirl.png|The Phantom Girl before the September 23rd, 2016 Build. GhostPhoto.png|The Phantom Girl when she was behind the tree. IMG_20150712_230441.jpg|The Phantom Girl in the bathroom in an old build. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Unkillable Category:Rivals Category:Former Students Category:1980s Characters Category:Noninteractive Category:Third Floor Category:Akademi High